The Savior
by Starksgf4eva
Summary: What happens when Nyx sends a vampire far more powerful than Zoey to help the nerd herd? Lana is a very powerful vamp with alot of affinities. Nyx sends Lana, her sister Madelin and Lana's boyfrind Uriah to Tulsa to help the nerd herd to defeat Kalona. Only thing is; who really is this all powerful vamp?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know that there might be alot of ones like this and there might not but I just couldn't resist. This takes place after they get home from Italy and JACK IS STILL ALIVE! Oh, and I know one of the characters names is Uriah and you all should know this, I'm a little obssessed with Divergent so don't judge me cuz of his name! Hope you like it!**  
Chapter 1  
Zoey's Pov  
The gang, Stark and I just got back from Italy when I had the strangest feeling Nyx wanted to tell us something.  
"Damein, will you go get Stevie Rae and Jack and meet us in my room?" I asked.  
"Sure thing, Z." He replied before taking off. Stark looked at me questionably so I explained and when I was done he knew I was right.  
When we got to my room, everyone was waiting in the hallway right outside my door. I opened it and we piled in.  
"So what was so important that you had to interrupt my man time?!" Aphrodite yelled.  
"Well, when we got back I had a feeling Nyx wanted to tell us something." Just as I was done speaking, there was a glowing orb. It got brighter and brighter until we all had to turn away and cover our eyes. When I turned back the light was gone and in it's place was none other than, Nyx. Only Stark, Aphrodite and I have seen her in her physical state, so everyone else gasped.  
"My childeren, I am here to deliver great news" She started her eyes trailing from one person to the next." I have sent someone to this House of Night to help you rid of Neferet. Her name is Lana. She, her sister Madelin and her gardian Uriah are on their way as we speak. They will help you rid of Neferet and Kalona but, in order to know how she can help you, you all must learn everything about her, her sister and her gardian."  
"So we have to learn everything about this Lana girl before she can help us? Why the hell do we need to know everything about her?" Aphrodite threw her hands up.  
"All in good time my daughter, all in good time." Then she was gone.  
Lana's Pov  
Nyx just flashed out after telling us that we were to travel to the Tulsa House of Night and help Zoey Redbird and her friends defeat some fallen angel named Kalona. We packed enough things for at least a month and we were on our way.  
"Why would we have to tell Zoey and her friends all about ourselves before we can stop Kalona?" Uriah asked, slipping an arm around my waist as we waited for the limo. it was an hour drive so by the time we got there it would be right before dawn.  
"Well Uriah maybe so our marks and affinities make sense." My sister Madelin remarked, reading my mind. My sister and I are telepathic so not only can we read each others minds, we can also talk to each other through our minds,like an imprint. Uriah can also read my mind and talk to through our minds 'cuz we're imprinted . He can also feel my emotions through the gardian bond.  
"Who cares, Nyx said Zoey had weird marks too." Uriah retorted throwing his hands in the air as if to prove his point.  
"Yeah but everyone knows she is the Chosen One. What's Lana's excuce?" I like Zoey, had all over my body but mine were saphire outlined in purple then white and mine were more than intricate swirls.  
"Well.." Uriah trailed off. I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. Soon enough the limo pulled up and the driver opened the door for us. Madelin got in shot gun to give Uri and I some alone hopped in the back and put up the wall that seperated us from the driver. Almost immediatly after the wall was up, I crawled into his lap and we were making out. Too soon we arrived. I opened the door and got out with Uri and Madelin in suit.  
**So what do you think? You like? Let me know! Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Stark's Pov  
An hour after Nyx left we had 2 rooms prepared and were waiting at the front of the school for them to arrive. Just then a limo pulled in past the gates. The driver got out and opened the door for a girl who I could only describe as a goddess. She was tall, about 5;8, slim, olive coloured skin, long wavey black hair that stopped at her rib cage, deep chocolate brown eyes, and thats when I noticed her Markes. She had saphire flames bursting away from the filled in cresent moon that lay in the middle of her forehead, then delacite swirls on her cheeks, waves crashing along her jawline and music notes along her shoulders with lacey swirls on the rest of her body. Her markes were outlined in purple then white. Another girl that looked the same except she had pin straight hair and normal marks, got out of the passenger seat. Judging by her marks, I think she had the air affinity. Her marks were just saphire and looked like a breeze blowing away from her cresent moon. The girl with the weird marks I'm guessing is Lana and the other must be Madelin. A guy, who I'm guessing is Uriah, got out after Lana, it looked like he had somewhat of the same affinity as me. His marks were saphire and had an arrow on each side of his face then knives on eah side following it and swirls till his shoulders. On his shoulders were 4's. He had tan skin and black hair and was built like Darius.  
"Hey man, what do your marks mean?" I asked him.  
"When I shoot arrows or throw knives I never miss the target I picture in my mind, I have the affinity for air and I only have 4 fears."(dont judge me I love Divergent) He explained while wrapping an arm around Lana's waist.  
"Hey, I'm Lana, this is my gardian, boyfriend and consort Uriah and my sister Madelin." Lana siad while putting her hands on Uriah's chest. "Nyx already told us who you all are."  
"Well, i guess you should tell us about yourselves like Nyx said." Zoey sighed, walking over to me.  
Lana's Pov  
I have to tell them. I have to.  
"Um...well..N..Nyx is my mom and Erebus is my dad." I stuttered.  
"WHAT?! THEY'RE YOUR PARENTS?!" Aphrodite sheriked.  
"Yes they are." Madelin replied calmly.  
"Interesting, so continue." Damien hurried.  
"Well as you can probably tell by her marks, Madelin has the affinity for air" I started"Um I have alot so can we like, go sit somewhere?"They led us into the girls common room. Once we were all situated they ushered me to continue.  
I sighed and leaned back into Uriah's chest.(I was sitting in his lap)"Well like Zoey, I can control the elements, I can sustain life, I can heal people, I can tell when someone is lying, I can feel strong emotions in a room, I have visions, like Aphrodite and I can sing and play every instrument known to man." I finished and looked down at my lap as I felt awe grow in the room. I stood up and so did Uri and Madelin.  
"We're going to bed night." I mumbled before leaning against Uriah as we walked to our room.

**Review!**


End file.
